


Never knew it was worth the sacrifice

by roughlycut



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Step-father Gabriel Reyes, Twink Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: Jesse and Gabe is playing dangerous game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!!!!  
> Jesse is underage and it's semi-incest since Gabriel is his step-father.  
> If that's not your jam please do not read!
> 
> Dedicated to [v0002187](https://twitter.com/v0002187) because they bring all the great ideas to the board <3

”Gabe,” Jesse’s voice sounds from the doorway, weak and whiny. Gabriel turns to look, nearly choking, as the sight of the kid in one of his own button downs knocks the air right out of him. His hair is a mess, his skinny legs completely bare, and he’s got a look on his face that means trouble.

“What is it, Jesse?” Gabriel asks innocently, putting his full attention back on the laundry in his hand, pretending he doesn’t know in what direction this is going. It’s just the two of them in the house right now, no immediate risk of getting caught, but if they do, Gabriel is sure to lose more than just his marriage.

He registers the sound of naked feet on the tiled floor, but does his best to remain focused on folding towels. They haven’t touched each other in weeks, Gabriel doing his best at standing his ground, arguing the nature of their relation is wrong, and Jesse not pushing the matter further. Up until now, apparently.

“Gabe,” Jesse whines again and Gabriel feels a shudder running down his spine, “touch me.”

He turns to find the kid just a few inches from him now, shirt discarded on the floor. The bulge in his loose mini-shorts is obvious, a dark spot of pre-cum already forming on the light-grey fabric. His cheeks are flushed bright pink and his nipples hard and rosy, clear signs that he’s been pinching them. Gabriel feels a rush of blood to his crotch, hands itching with the need to touch.

“Jesse, we can’t, I – we talked about this,” Gabriel tries, as the kids slim fingers finds his hand, pulling it to his open mouth. He can feel his arguments fading as Jesse’s tongue darts out, licking up his index and middle finger, before putting them in his mouth with a low moan. The moist warmth wraps around his digits and he draws in a sharp breath, watching as the kid’s eyelids flutter close. He sucks, cheeks hollowing, his soft tongue circling the tip of Gabriel’s fingers, and it’s like floodgates opening.

In seconds he’s got Jesse on top of the washing machine, a yelp coming off him as Gabriel yanks his shorts off. He runs his hand though Jesse’s hair, planting rough kisses down his throat and shoulder, leaving behind pink marks. He whimpers, pre-cum dripping from his cock.

Gabriel takes a step back, a broad hand on the kid’s thigh. He’s rocking back and forth, eyes wide open but his look distant. It takes a second for him to notice the bottom of the black plug buried in Jesse’s ass.

“My sweet boy,” he all but growls, “have you been playing with yourself? Gotten yourself ready for me?”

Jesse nods, blush spreading down his neck.

“What was that?”

“Yes daddy.”

Gabriel reaches out and runs his thumb over a perky nipple, drawing a moan from Jesse’s lips.

“So sensitive,” he mumbles, sliding his hand further down his body, “you couldn’t get off without me?”

Jesse shakes his head no, and Gabriel lets it slide without reprimanding him, instead pulling him down towards him, motioning him to bend over.

“Such a good little boy Jesse, making yourself good and ready for me,” Gabriel hisses, slowly pulling at the plug until it comes out with a pop. Jesse’s knees buckle as Gabriel lines up behind him, smearing a bit of left over lube on his own cock.

“Please,” Jesse whines, voice soft and needy. Gabriel doesn’t let him beg a second time before slowly burying himself deep within the clutch of the slick hole, enjoying the obscene view of the kids stretched rim.

“Oh fuck, you’re such a little slut Jesse.”

He pulls halfway out, pushing back in a little harder, before settling in a steady rhythm that has Jesse whimpering.

“D-daddy,” Jesse starts, voice trailing off into an incoherent mix of words and moans. Gabriel gives his ass a smack, then two more for good measure, enjoying the way the skin turns red. He picks up the speed, grabbing onto Jesse’s hair for leverage, and keeps going until he feels a familiar heat pool in his crotch.

The kid is practically sobbing as he pulls his cock out and spins him around, before lifting him up.

“Legs around my waist,” he whispers into his ear, “I’m gonna fuck you against the wall.”

He slides right back in, Jesse’s hole pliant and ready as his arms and legs cling to Gabriel. Pushed up against the wall, Gabriel catches his lips in a sloppy kiss, both of them panting hard as their sweat-slick bodies clash together.

“Oh f-fuck, daddy, o-oh,” Jesse moans as Gabriel thrusts harder up into him, nails digging into Gabriel’s back. The sound of skin against skin echoes between the concrete walls, mixing with the small _uhn uhn uhn_ sounds Gabriel fucks out of him with each thrust. Jesse drops his head forward, his wet open mouth latching on to Gabriel’s neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Gabriel lets out a groan, closing his fist around Jesse’s flushed cock that’s trapped between them. The kid almost howls at the touch, his hole clenching around Gabriel’s cock.

“D-daddy, I’m gonna … can I come, please?”

“You wanna come?”

“Y-yes”

“Ask nicely sweetheart,” Gabriel says, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Jesse’s cock, “show me what a good boy you are.”

Jesse draws in a breath and looks up at Gabriel, eyes wet with tears.

“Please daddy, can I come? I’ve been a good boy,” he says, panting, as Gabriel strokes him faster. He stares down at him, taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and red lips, swollen from kissing.

“Come for me,” he hisses, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching.

Jesse goes completely still, body tensing up, before letting out a loud whimper. Streaks of white paint both their stomachs, as Gabriel continues to pound into Jesse’s clenching hole.

“You’re such a good kid Jesse, so good,” he groans as he comes, emptying himself into Jesse’s body. He braces himself against the wall, his body exhausted from carrying both their weights, as it slowly dawns upon him that he’s willing to sacrifice anything for this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of McReyes week. The prompt was "sacrifice".
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
